Various processes are known as the process for producing 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFC-1223xd). For example, Non-patent Publication 1 discloses a process for conducting a liquid-phase reaction of 1,2,3,3,3-pentachloropropene with antimony trifluoride.
Furthermore, Non-patent Publication 2 discloses a process of reacting 1,1,2,3,3-pentachloropropene with antimony trifluoride in a liquid phase with the addition of antimony pentachloride. Non-patent Publication 3 discloses a production process in which potassium hydroxide in the form of solid is added to 1,2,2-trichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropane of liquid, followed by a reflux operation with heating.
As a gas-phase reaction, in Patent Publication 1, there is disclosed a process for producing a fluorine-containing propene represented by the general formula CF3CH═CHZ (Z is Cl or F.) by a fluorination reaction and a dehalogenation reaction, using a chlorine-containing compound as the raw material. In its Example 4, there is a description that 1,2-dichloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene is produced as a by-product of a fluorination reaction and a dehalogenation reaction of 1,1,1,3,3-pentachloropropane (HCC-240fa).